Discovered Secret
by CasualtyClare
Summary: Sam finds something shocking among Tom's belongings that could change their relationship forever. I'm trying not to give too much away, but please read and review! Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It had been a long day at work for Sam, especially as Tom had had the day off. She was tired and couldn't wait to get home. She dragged her bag out of the locker and locked up. She walked outside, then put her bag on her back and jumped on her bike. When she arrived home, she went straight up for a shower. She was just about to put the kettle on when the doorbell rang. She opened the door, and it was no suprise who was on the other side. It was Tom.  
Her and Tom had been going through a bit of a rough patch recently, what with him flirting with other girls, not showing much interest in her. But it was days like these that she realised how much she missed him when he wasn't at work.  
She welcomed him in with a smile, saying "Coffee? I was just about to put the kettle on."  
"Go on then." He replied, and went to sit in Sam's living room; he knew his way around her house well.  
"How was work without me?" He asked as Sam walked in with the drinks.  
"The usual really." Sam didn't mean to be blunt, but she was so tired she couldn't help it.  
"Okay. Didn't you miss me?" Tom said trying to make an effort to start the conversation.  
"Not really, it was only one day." Sam smiled slightly.  
"Come on, talk to me." Tom said, realising his attempts weren't working.  
"I am talking to you!" Sam said with a confused expression on her face.  
"No," Tom replied. "Talk to me like you used to." He continued, "You used to flirt with me, laugh with me, at least be able to sit on the same side of the sofa with me Sam! What happened to us?" He was trying not to get too angry.  
"I'd rather not talk about this now Tom. I'm tired, I'll see you at work tomorrow morning." She replied.  
"Sam you can't just kick me out!" He was starting to shout. As she edged him out of the door he was yelling her name, as she was about to shut it, he softly said, "Sam please."  
"No Tom, tomorrow." She shut the door fully and leant against it. She felt a single thump against the door, heard footsteps down the path and then heard the car door slam shut and the engine start. She peered out of the window next to the door. She followed him with her eyes all the way down the road until he was completely out of sight. Then she walked through to the lounge and slumped on to the sofa, laying down with her eyes shut. She slowly fell asleep.

When she woke up she saw the clock on the TV box said 12:48. She poured the two mugs of undrunken coffee away, then returned to the lounge to turn the light off. Just as she was about to flick the switch, she noticed Tom's bag by the side of the sofa. 'Crap' she thought. Now she would have to face him tomorrow. She headed upstairs, with a bit of a headache and tried to get back to sleep.

**_Sorry it's short but there will be loads more in Chapter 2 and it seemed like a good place to break it off. So watch this space! Please R&R! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hopefully this chapter will be a bit more interesting! Enjoy reading! Thanks for the reviews so far! x**

**Chapter 2:**

Sam awoke once again, still much earlier than the alarm. She checked her phone for messages. There was one from Tom saying:

"I need my scrubs for tomorrow. Can you bring my bag, I left it at yours. We need to talk Sam. I love you. xx"

She didn't reply. As her headache had gone and she wasn't too tired anymore, she stood up, a bit too fast, and a dizzy feeling came over her, she ran to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. Her head was pounding, but she headed downstairs to make herself a cup of tea anyway. She had lost her appetite from throwing up, so avoided breakfast completely. When she had finished her tea, she looked at the clock and noticed it was 6.20, about 2 hours until she had to leave for work, so she had to find something to do until then. She didn't have anything work related she could do, so she decided to have a look in Tom's bag. She sat down on the sofa in the lounge and opened it, there was nothing interesting in the main pocket, just his scrubs and a spare t-shirt. She checked the back pocket and found his iPod and headphones, but nothing else interesting. She unzipped the front pocket, and found a bunch of folded up paper. There were three notes in there, all in the same handwriting, but definitely not hers.

The first said:

_Dr Thomas,  
We should do last night again!  
Had a great time with you. x_

The second said:

_Fancy coming to mine tonight? I don't think it will make a difference where we are though. ;) xxx_

The third note said:

_Thomas, you really should reply to my notes! I'm not going to keep putting them in your locker! Call me on the number I gave you! xxx_

Sam was shocked. She knew he flirted with other women but never expected him to cheat on her with them. She would never forgive him for this. She read the notes over and over, crying while she read them. She tipped his bag upside down looking for anything else but that was it. It must be someone from work, she thought. If he has access to the staffroom to put the notes in his locker. She thought about the possible contenders, not ruling out anyone in a relationship. It could be Aoife, she always seems to have an eye for older men, but she seems pretty set on Fletch. Or it could be Linda, she used to flirt with him a lot before they were together. She thought about him kissing this girl, taking her back to his, picturing it over and over again.  
Before Sam knew it she had to leave in half an hour. She rushed upstairs to have a shower, do her hair and make-up and get dressed. She was walking today as she didn't have the energy to cycle, so she had to allow more time. She was in such a rush she almost forgot Tom's bag, but she rushed back in then left through the door locking it behind her. As she walked down the pathway she checked her pockets that she had everything she needed. She had everything. She walked with a fast pace to work, dreading the moment she would see Tom's face, as he didn't know she knew his dirty little secret. As she arrived at the E.D there was no one outside, she checked her watch an she was a couple of minutes late, so she ran in, into the staffroom and got changed. Shortly after she was changed Tom walked in.  
"Have you got my bag? I need to get changed." He said.  
"Yeah..." Sam mumbled while handing it over to him.  
"We'll talk in your break yeah? I need to tend to a patient immediately."  
"Sure." Sam walked out. She didn't want to see him getting changed. As she walked past the staffroom window she saw Tom give her a gentle smile but she didn't give one back, she just tried to act like she hadn't seen him.

Her morning shift was a pretty normal one, a few minor injuries and not much time spent in resus. She decided she would get some fresh air for her break and go and stand outside. As she was heading back to the staffroom to grab her coat, Tom was walking the other way and stopped suddenly and grabbed her arm to get her attention.

"Are you on your break now? Let's talk." He said loudly.  
"Yeah I am, I need some fresh air." She said trying to get out of facing this conversation.  
"Okay we'll talk out there, I'll be out there in a few seconds." Tom replied, unaware that Sam was unwilling to talk to him about this.  
Sam headed outside through the E.D doors and sat down on the bench facing the ambulance entrance. She saw Tom approaching.

i** will try to upload Chapter 3 asap! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Tom approached slowly. "So, we've got a lot to talk about." He spoke slowly and softly.

"Have we? Like what?" Sam asked, not giving him eye contact purposely. She couldn't bear to look at him. But she wasn't sure whether to bring up this secret in the conversation, or to let it go. What was she talking about? She couldn't let it go, he deserved being found out.

"...last night?" Tom finished speaking, then realised Sam had paid no attention. "Sam!" He spoke much louder.

"I... Sorry I wasn't listening." She sighed. "What is up with you lately Sam?!" He looked at her in shock.

"Me? What about you? You and your little secret one night stands, or maybe they're your girlfriends too and you just haven't told them!" She didn't really think about what she was saying, she was just so angry she had to let it out.

"Girlfriends? Sam what are you talking about?" Tom asked suspiciously.

"I know Tom. Okay? I've seen the notes in your bag, you're sleeping around. I'm clearly just not enough for you. I should have known when I met you, you're a player, and always will be." Sam was shouting, and she stood up, ready to walk away.

"What notes?" Tom said, starting to sound slightly guilty.

"Tom I read them last night! They were in your bag." She started walking. Tom grabbed her arm to stop her. "Sam wait we need to talk about this."

"No we don't Tom. You can't deny it. Unless you have some stupid excuse to get yourself out of this?" She stared at him, waiting for a lie about how 'it was before he knew her', or how 'nothing happened'.

"I..." He searched his head for something to say, clenching his fist simultaneously. "I don't really know what to say."

"Just tell me the truth Tom, for crying out loud." She was tearing up, but managed to hold the tears in.

"It was one person, I was drunk, and she hasn't stopped trying to contact me since." He was red in the face, and put his head in his hands.

"Who? Go on, I know it's a colleague, you may as well tell me who." She was getting angrier.

"You won't know her, she works up on Keller." He replied.

"I might, how do you know her then?!"

"She was in the pub, I'd seen her once or twice before."

"Who Tom?!" Sam shouted in his face.

"Chantelle. Chantelle Lane, she's a nurse." He was ashamed at himself. Sam walked away from him. "Sam, please wait!" He shouted. She turned and stopped. "You haven't even apologised to me Tom! It's over."

Tom turned away as she walked quickly back into the E.D. What had he done? He was remembering small things from that night, wondering if she was as drunk as he was. He should have told her he was in a relationship. It went round and round in his head. He found himself getting angrier and angrier. This always happened, but he didn't know why. He clenched his fist and punched a nearby wall. He shouted out in pain and grabbed his fist, before sitting on the bench where they were talking, and outing his head in his hands.

**So sorry it's been so long since I've updated this one! I've had a bit of a mental block with it, and I've been on a 2 week break so have had a bit more time! Appreciate the reviews! And just a small spoiler - no Sam is not pregnant, I just wanted her to be distressed, and not feeling too well for the story line to work better. :)**

**Thanks all, hope you had a good Easter - C x**

**P.S. Please read my newer FanFictions - True Love & Lurking in the Shadows, both quite recent!**


End file.
